Hope
by erin519
Summary: Remus and Tonks have some hope for their future. very fluffy.


Disclaimer: JK owns, I merely play.

"Happy Christmas, Dora. Dance with me?" Remus Lupin whispered as he snuck up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her expanding waist. He dropped kisses on the side of her neck; as she sagged into him, a wolfish smile spread across his face. He had learned quite some time ago that kissing his young wife's neck was a surefire way to get her to comply with him. Of course, it was an act of desperation, for she had mastered the art of controlling him almost the second they laid eyes on each other. All she needed to do was exist in his universe and he'd obey her every wish and command.

"Mmmm, Remus. I'm so…" Tonks yawned widely, "tired." She turned and smiled sleepily at him, her dark blue eyes twinkling even as her eyelids threatened to come crashing down and send her into a deep sleep. She took his hand and led him to the well worn settee, resting her head on his shoulder when they sat.

"Oh Dora, that's not fair," he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. He drew delicate patterns on her upper arm and smiled again as she cooed and snuggled further into him. She drew up her slender legs and turned her head so that she could look into his eyes. "Oh, now that's not fair, either!" he exclaimed as she pouted at him.

"What?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. He laughed and kissed the crown of her head, covered with thick, dark brown hair, her natural hair.

"It's not fair that you look so positively lovely tonight and I barely got to dance with you. You were too busy sharing pregnancy stories with Hermione and Ginny that you forgot about your poor, old, werewolf husband," He looked down at her and sighed. "I knew once those two descended upon you you'd forget all about me."

"Absolutely. What was your name again?"

"Aren't I supposed to be the one suffering from dementia?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair. He bent down again and dropped another kiss in her hair. "I really don't think I've ever seen you look lovelier, Dora. You're radiant," he whispered into her brown tresses.

She giggled, lightly slapping his thigh. "Oh Remus, you say that almost every day. How could it possibly be true? And this 'radiance' of which you speak, would that be the light layer of sweat that I have due to constant sickness?" She yawned again, and snuggled further into Remus's body, clad in a soft blue sweater.

"I say it every day because it's true. Every day you grow lovelier and lovelier. Every day I'm positively amazed that I have you in my life, that you're carrying my child. You, my darling, are the greatest thing to happen to this old wolf." He gazed into her eyes as she once again turned her face towards his. They glistened with unshed tears even as she smiled at him again.

"And in less than 3 months, another 'best thing' will be arriving," she said, rubbing her swollen belly. "Although, I remember at the time, we didn't think it'd be a best anything," she said, sighing. "Merlin, Remus, she was conceived on the eve of one of the final battles. We found out the day before we needed to go join Harry and fight Voldemort. I couldn't…" a tear rolled down her pink flushed cheek. "Well, what matters now is we're ready for her. Well, as ready as one can be for this sort of thing."

Remus remembered all too well the night their unborn child was conceived. In the last few weeks of the war, emotions were running higher than ever, especially among the couples. With the chance of death so imminent, stolen trysts were commonplace. Tonks had surprised Remus with chocolate and a luxuriously hot bath, two of his favorite things. She looked so positively delicious, standing there in a tank top and jeans that he simply had to have her. Heat of the moment lovemaking meant forgotten contraception spells and a surprise 3 weeks later for the newlyweds when Tonks announced she had missed her period and didn't think it was due to stress.

Finding out that your 26 year old wife is pregnant less than 24 hours before the two of you are heading out to face the Dark Lord is hardly an ideal situation. Knowing that he and Tonks would be starting a family soon, however, gave Remus even more strength with which to fight.

"I hope she has your nose," Tonks whispered, bringing him back to reality. She lightly dragged her index finger down the side of his face and then down the length of his nose.

"I hope she looks nothing like me," Remus responded, laughing. "I'd rather she look like her beautiful nymph mother."

"I wonder if she'll be a Metamorphmagus. The Healers didn't seem to have any clue about that one. It'd be pretty cool, yeah? Then she could morph so she has your nose." She smiled cheekily up at him before closing her eyes.

"What is your obsession with my nose, Dora?" He pulled the forest green afghan off of the back of the couch and draped it over them.

"Mmmm, 's warm," she sighed, snuggling under the blanket. "Dunno. It's dignified…unique. It's yours, darling." She let out another yawn and he knew he was losing her. "I want Hope to have a nose like her father."

"Hope?" He questioned. They had discussed baby names, but hadn't agreed on one yet.

"Hope," she mumbled, yawning. "She gave me hope for the future. I know she gave you…hope…too. You…" she yawned again, "told me so."

"Hope," he repeated.

"I love you with all of my heart, Remus," Tonks murmured before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you with my entire being, Dora. And I love you too, Hope. More than you'll ever know."


End file.
